Geronimo Stilton (TV Series)
Parodies (Don't delete, but you can add some more) * /Thomas * /TUGS * /How to Train Your Dragon (2010) * /The Amazing Spider-Man (2010) * /Cheaper by the Dozen (2003) * /Sailor Moon * /Teen Titans * /Gossip Girl * /Clarence * /Dolphin Tale (2011) * /Victorious * /It's a Boy Girl Thing (2006) * /The Clique (2008) * /Despicable Me 2 (2013) * /The Smurfs 2 (2013) * /Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) * /Grown Ups 2 (2013) * /Monsters University * /Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters * /Journey 2: The Mysterious Island * /Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) * /How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * /The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) * /Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) * /Horrible Bosses 2 (2014) * /Pitch Perfect 2 (2015) * /Rio 3 (2017) * /The Kidsongs Television Show * /The Wind in the Willows * /The Pink Panther * /Wee Sing * /Labyrinth (1986) * /Tower of Terror (1997) * /The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald * /Back at the Barnyard * /Sleeping Beauty * /The Aristocats * /Song of the South * /The Brave Little Toaster * /Mary Poppins * /Fun and Fancy Free * /Barney * /Sesame Street * /Muppets * /Arthur * /Cyberchase * /Wild Kratts * /Zoboomafoo * /Timmy the Tooth * /Mario * /Sonic * /Pokemon * /Kirby * /PAC-MAN * /Zelda * /Metal Gear Solid * /Wreck-It Ralph * /Casablanca (1942) * /The Wizard of Oz * /Oz: The Great and Powerful * /Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return * /Family Guy * /The Simpsons * /Archer * /King of the Hill * /South Park * /American Dad * /The Cleveland Show * /Futurama * /The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water * /Spongebob * /Rugrats * /Hey Arnold * /Jimmy Neutron * /The Fairly OddParents * /Blue's Clues * /Dora the Explorer * /Wallace and Gromit * /Monster House * /Open Season * /Surf's Up * /Hotel Transylvania * /The Pirates! Band of Misfits * /Sanjay and Craig * /Bob's Burgers * /Codename: Kids Next Door * /Chowder * /Recess * /The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * /Gravity Falls * /Fat Albert (2004) * /Mean Girls (2004) * /Jersey Girl (2004) * /DodgeBall: A True Underdog Story (2004) * /Fantastic Four (2005) * /Robots * /Garfield * /Peanuts * /Ice Age * /Alvin and the Chipmunks * /VeggieTales * /101 Dalmatians * /The Jungle Book * /The Rescuers * /Bedknobs and Broomsticks * /Shrek * /Shark Tale * /Madagascar * /Over the Hedge * /Bee Movie * /Kung Fu Panda * /Fiddler on the Roof (1971) * /Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * /Ben-Hur (1959) * /The Bells of St. Mary's (1945) * /Hope and Glory (1987) * /A Prayer for the Dying (1987) * /Toy Story * /A Bug's Life * /Finding Nemo * /The Incredibles * /Cars * /Planes * /Brave * /Ratatouille * /WALL-E * /The Sound of Music (1965) * /State Fair (1945) * /Oklahoma! (1955) * /Loonatics Unleashed * /The Great Mouse Detective * /Snow White * /Lady and the Tramp * /The Black Cauldron * /Alice in Wonderland * /Robin Hood * /Peter Pan * /Pinocchio * /Bambi * /Cinderella * /Dumbo * /The Music Man (1962) * /My Fair Lady (1964) * /Damn Yankees! (1958) * /Alexander & The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day (2014) * /Annie (2014) * /Birdman (2014) * /Penguins of Madagascar (2014) * /The Lego Movie (2014) * /Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) * /Big Hero 6 (2014) * /Frozen (2013) * /The Last Mimzy (2007) * /Elf * /John Tucker Must Die (2006) * /Turbo (2013) * /Epic (2013) * /Rise of the Guardians (2012) * /The Lorax (2012) * /Minions (2015) * /Pan (2015) * /Inside Out (2015) * /Home (2015) * /Project Almanac (2015) * /In The Heart Of The Sea * /Kingmsan: The Secret Service * /Hillsong: Let Hope Rise * /Looney Tunes * /Tiny Toon Adventures * /Animaniacs * /The Little Mermaid * /Beauty and the Beast * /Aladdin * /The Lion King * /Pocahontas * /The Hunchback of Notre Dame * /Hercules * /Mulan * /Tarzan * /The Secret Partner (1961) * /Doctor Zhivago (1965) * /Ed, Edd, n Eddy * /Dexter's Laboratory * /Adventure Time * /Regular Show * /Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * /The Amazing World of Gumball * /Dinner at Eight (1933) * /Gone with the Wind (1939) * /Goodbye, Mr. Chips (1939) * /Singin' in the Rain (1952) * /Easter Parade (1948) * /The Rainbow (1989) * /Rainbow (1996) * /Finian's Rainbow (1968) * /Fullmetal Alchemist * /Street Fighter * /Tekken * /Mega Man X * /Sabrina The Animated Series * /Legend of Korra * /Sailor Moon Crystal * /Suite Pretty Cure * /Yours, Mines and Ours (2005) * /The Frighteners (1996) * /Ghost (1990) * /Mostly Ghostly: Have You Met My Ghoulfriend? * /Gregory Horror Show * /Samurai Pizza Cats * /Good Burger * /Cyborg Kuro-chan * /Bobby's World * /Anime * /DC * /Marvel * /Disney * /Adventures of the Little Koala * /Maple Town * /Totally Spies! * /Five Nights at Freddy's * /Mumfie * /Pound Puppies (1986) * /Pecola * /PB&J Otter * /Richie Rich * /The Get Along Gang * /Shirt Tales * /Sylvanian Families * /The Wuzzles * /Monchhichis * /Baby's Day Out * /Rude Dog and the Dweebs * /Popples * /Seabert * /Little Clowns of Happytown * /Bubble Bobble * /Mappy * /Thunderbirds * /Terrahawks * /Mixels * /Conker's Bad Fur Day * /Gremlins * /Ghostbusters * /Back to the Future * /Beetlejuice (1988) * /Good Burger * /Problem Child (1990) * /Gung Ho! (1986) * /Monkeybone * /Killer Klowns from Outer Space * /Home Alone * /Inspector Gadget * /Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Geronimo Stilton (TV Series)/Next Friday (2000) * /Around the World with Willy Fog * /Foofur * /Ovide and the Gang * /Noozles * /The World of David the Gnome * /Doctor Snuggles * /The NewZealand Story Category:Parodies